L'hiver d'un Roi
by Tendevils
Summary: (PARTIE I) SPOILER saison 5 épisode 10 "Il prie intérieurement pour que ce soit rapide, il n'arrive pas à se pardonner ce qu'il a fait, il a déshonoré sa famille et a échoué. Cependant il ne s'attend pas à ce que son bourreau ne renonce à l'achever" Et si le roi Stannis n'était pas mort ?
1. Chapter 1

**Stannis est mon personnage préféré, aussi bien dans les livres que dans la série et je refuse de croire à sa mort ! *croise les doigts* Voilà une petite fic qui résume bien mes impressions et ce qui pour moi, pourrait être une bonne alternative. N'hésitez pas à poster vos impressions et vos théories :)**

 **Fic Stannis Baratheon, elle sera composée de plusieurs petits chapitres**

 **(C'est définitif, Melisandre ne fait plus partie de mes personnages préférés !)**

* * *

« Faîtes votre devoir.. »

Il ferma les yeux, attendant son jugement. Il entendit le son strident de la lame de Brienne lorsqu'elle dégaina. Stannis eut une dernière pensée pour Shireen qu'il avait brûlé au nom du Seigneur de la Lumière. Il n'était pas croyant et savait au fond de lui, que ce sacrifice ne mènerait à rien, il n'y avait pas d'issu et ce n'était pas en tuant sa propre fille qu'il prendrait le Nord, cependant, la prêtresse rouge était convaincante. Il l'avait aveuglément cru, à nouveau et l'avait écouté, tout en exécutant ses demandes. Stannis se sentait honteux, il avait déshonoré sa famille, son nom et avait tout perdu. Sa fille, sa femme, ses hommes, son but. Il avait perdu la guerre au moment même où Shireen avait perdu la vie.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune issue, il attendit sa punition. Ses yeux se plissèrent un peu plus alors que ses lèvres se crispèrent quand il sentit le mouvement de l'épée frôler sa tête. La lame venait de s'abattre violemment contre le tronc d'arbre contre lequel il était adossé. Stannis releva doucement la tête, ne comprenant pas a situation. Brienne le fixait intensément, le regard haineux, elle le mit mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est pas mon devoir.. »

L'homme grinça des dents et détourna le regard. Sa quête pour le trône le rongeait toujours de l'intérieur mais à la simple pensée de ce qu'il avait fait, il aurait préféré en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il aurait payé la vie de sa fille par celle de son frère. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce fratricide soit remit au goût du jour, il le pensait enterré pour de bon.

« Mon devoir est de retrouver lady Sansa »

Il ne répondit pas et l'a dévisagea. Il était incapable de parler, Stannis voulait qu'on le laisse seul, il finirait par trouver un moyen de s'en sortir et de retourner à Châteaunoir. Il avait besoin de retrouver Davos mais surtout de retrouver Melisandre afin qu'elle subisse sa colère. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas ce nouvel échec après avoir tant perdu.

« Vous pouvez venir avec moi ou rester ici à croupir contre cet arbre jusqu'à ce que la mort vous prenne lord Stannis »

Il essaya de se relever dans un grognement de souffrance alors qu'il tentait de lever sa jambe en vain. Elle resta immobile, le visage froid. L'homme l'a transperça du regard, certes il avait du mal à se lever mais jamais il ne lui aurait demandé son aide. Son regard se posa soudainement sur une forme un peu plus loin. Derrière Brienne se trouvait un homme à cheval, il plissa les yeux afin de mieux distinguer la silhouette et reconnu Davos, sa fidèle Main

« Stannis ! »

Brienne se retourna brusquement et pointa son épée en direction du chevalier, l'avertissant d'une approche potentielle

« Il est avec moi, baissez votre arme ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un meurtrier, encore moins lorsqu'il est mourant ! »

Lentement, Davos s'approcha de Stannis tout en restant méfiant face à l'attitude de la femme. Il s'agenouilla et inspecta la jambe de son roi. Ce dernier se mit à gémir de nouveau, ne supportant plus la douleur. Il regarda Davos et lu dans son regard une émotion qui brisa l'épaisse carapace qu'il s'était forgé. Il avait deviné qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir, que ce serait long et difficile, voir impossible mais surtout, qu'il serait présent pour le soutenir, même après ce qu'il avait fait. Davos se leva et aida son roi à se relever. Il s'agrippa à ses épaule et grogna quand son pied prit appuie sur le sol.

« Il faut le ramener à Châteaunoir, il a besoin de soins »

« Je dois trouver lady Sansa.. »

« S'il vous plait, aidez le »

Stannis ne prononça aucuns mots, écoutant sans la moindre protestation ce qui allait lui arriver. Il sentit la profonde solitude qu'éprouvait son chevalier mais il préféra lui faire confiance au lieu de s'immiscer dans la conversation

« Dès que mon roi sera en mesure de monter à cheval, nous vous aiderons à la trouver ! »

Brienne hésita durant de longues minutes, fixant l'homme blessé, dont le regard était planté dans la neige depuis le début du dialogue. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard et elle l'avait deviné, elle regarda alors Davos et ses derniers mots furent pour lady Catelyn Stark, à qui elle avait fait une promesse

« Très bien, une fois lord Stannis soigné, nous partirons retrouver lady Stark. Mais sachez une chose, je ne fais pas cela pour vous ni pour lui, je fais cela pour lady Stark et pour lord Renly, le véritable roi de Westeros. Votre mort n'aurait fait que salir à nouveau la Maison Baratheon.. dont il a su rester digne jusqu'à la fin..»

« Assez ! »

Stannis ne supportait pas d'entendre parler de son défunt frère, assassiné par sa propre main. S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait dégainer et l'aurait tué sur le champs afin de faire taire ce qui lui paraissait si déshonorant. Les jambes tremblante, le corps épuisé et l'esprit torturé, il l'a supplia à nouveau.

« Assez ! Renly était mon frère et je vous défend de prononcer son nom.. Davos, aidez moi à monter à cheval »


	2. Chapter 2

La route était longue jusqu'à Châteaunoir et Davos dû s'arrêter de nombreuses fois afin que Stannis puisse se reposer. Son chevalier avait sorti d'un sac en cuir une gourde qu'il avait ensuite tendu à son roi. Il l 'aida à descendre de sa monture et le conduisit contre un large rocher enneigé. Ce dernier se sentait complètement assisté, il grommela dans sa barbe et se voyant impuissant, leva péniblement son bras pour attraper la gourde. Épuisé, il but plusieurs gorgées avant de la tendre à nouveau vers Davos pour qu'il l'a range. L'excès d'eau qu'il avait absorbé coula le long de sa barbe. Dans un profond râle, il balança sa tête en arrière et chercha sa respiration.

« Vous allez réussir majesté, nous y sommes presque, tenez bon ! »

« La défaite est plus proche que la victoire.. »

Le chevalier Oignon ne répondit pas, il attrapa Stannis par les épaules afin qu'il se relève et l'aida à monter à cheval. Brienne était arrêtée un peu plus loin, regardant la scène avec pitié.

« Il nous ralentit chevalier, nous devrions le laisser ici et envoyer des hommes le chercher pendant que nous partons retrouver lady Sansa ! »

« Sachez Brienne de Tarth, que vous vous adressez au véritable roi de Westeros, je ne vous permet pas de dire de telles choses ! »

Une fois Stannis installé, Davos prit sa monture et avança lentement, au rythme de Stannis, dont la tête commençait à tomber en avant. Sa blessure était en train de s'infecter et il fallait être rapidement soigné s'il ne voulait pas se voir amputé. Il releva difficilement sa tête et observa sa jambe dont le sang continuait de couler. Plus le cheval avançait et plus elle le lançait. La douleur était telle des couteaux qui venaient lui transpercer la peau à chaque enjambé de sa monture. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui appartenait plus, la laissant pendre dans le vide, il n'arrivait pratiquement pas à la faire bouger. Le froid n'arrangeait pas les choses et il sentait ses muscles se durcir et devenir un peu plus rigide chaque heure.

« Assez vous deux ! »

Son murmure venait d'être si méprisant que Davos décida de se placer derrière afin de l'observer en douce. Stannis n'aurait plus à le supporter tandis que lui pourrait le surveiller à distance. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe et qu'il se blesse à nouveau. Brienne continuait d'avancer, loin devant eux, se retournant de temps en temps pour vérifier s'ils ne s'étaient pas enfuis. Elle savait que cela était impossible, Davos ne ferait pas une telle chose car son roi avait besoin de soins et s'ils décidaient d'emprunter un autre chemin, Stannis finirait par mourir sur le trajet.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas de suite. Stannis poussa un long soupir, maudissant Brienne de ne pas l'avoir achevé. Après avoir souffert le martyr à cheval, il se retrouvait à la merci de la garde de nuit. Brienne lui lança un regard accusateur et ce dernier dû se résoudre à prendre les devants s'il ne voulait pas mourir de froid face à l'attente insoutenable que lui faisait subir les Corbeaux

« Ouvrez la porte ! »

Son cri vint se perdre dans les flocons de neiges qui s'abattaient sur le Nord. Sa bouche se crispa. Il essaya à nouveau mais la fatigue l'empêcha de se faire entendre. Les quelques sons qu'il venait de produire s'arrêtèrent net en un long gémissement de douleur. Davos se racla la gorge. Il en avait le ventre nouait.

« Ouvrez à votre véritable roi, Stannis Baratheon ! Je vous en prie ! »

Un homme en noir apparu, et après avoir adressé un signe de la main à un autre garde, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant.

Brienne entra en première et présenta les faits à l'homme. Elle demanda à voir le lord commandant quand il lui annonça navré qu'il avait été tué. Davos n'arrivait pas à y croire, tout s'abattait sur Stannis. Ce dernier prononça un juron et demanda à ce qu'on le soigne sur le champs.

« Je veux partir de cet enfer au plus vite, faîtes le nécessaire ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Davos l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait occupé quand il croisa Melisandre. Le regard méfiant, elle prit une autre direction, essayant de l'éviter

« Vous ! Sorcière!»

Le chevalier Oignon l'a rattrapa et lui attrapa violemment le bras. Leur regard se croisèrent mais cette fois ci, ce ne fut pas Davos qui détourna les yeux. Rempli de haine et de vengeance, il était décidé à en finir avec sa sorcellerie, son faux dieu et ses manipulations. Elle tenta de se dégager mais Davos serra un peu plus son étreinte

« Il a failli mourir à cause de vous ! Il n'a pas remporté la victoire et ce n'est pas la première fois ! Vous êtes dangereuse pour lui, vous allez le mener à sa perte, vous feriez mieux de quitter ces lieux le plus vite possible car quand je lui dirai que je vous ai croisé, il demandera à vous voir sur le champs.. Vos douces paroles ne le calmeront pas cette fois ci ! »

« Chevalier Oignon, je comprends votre tristesse, notre roi a beaucoup perdu. Je l'admet je me suis trompée »

« Arrêtez cela ! Vous êtes une manipulatrice, votre dieu n'a jamais existé et vous êtes venu vous accrocher à Stannis telle une sangsue, attendant patiemment qu'il pourrisse alors qu'il vous a fait confiance durant tout ce temps ! »

Le seigneur de Dragonstone venait d'entendre les dires de Davos qui s'était mit à hurler de colère sur la prêtresse rouge. Il se redressa avec difficulté dans son lit, essayant de ne pas abîmer le bandeau qu'on avait enroulé autour de sa jambe. Il grimaça, constatant que la douleur ne s'était toujours pas dissipée

« Ser Davos ! Amenez lady Melisandre, j'ai à lui parler ! »

Prête à subir son courroux, elle avança tête baissée jusqu'à la chambre. Elle avait perdu toute assurance et se présenta honteuse à Stannis. Il l'a dévisagea, l'a regardant avec dégoût. Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée sur Dragonstone, à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit et il en eut la nausée

« J'ai tout perdu.. absolument tout, à cause de vous.. »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder avec tristesse. Elle avait vraiment cru en lui et avait véritablement voulu l'aider. Melisandre reconnaissait qu'elle s'était trompée, elle avait échoué et mal interprété ses visions

« Vous m'avez détruit.. »

Ces mots lui transperça le cœur, elle eut pitié de lui. Une profonde vulnérabilité s'était installé en elle et pour la première fois, elle n'arrivait pas à la surmonter. Malgré sa grande beauté, elle n'arrivait pas à cacher ce visage de la honte.

« Je vous ai fais confiance.. et voyez où cela m'a mené.. »

Stannis attrapa une coupe de lait de pavot qu'il but d'une traite, essayant tant bien que mal de dissiper sa douleur mental en même temps que sa douleur physique. Il était complètement perdu mais n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il devait rapidement trouver une solution et aller de l'avant, il était le roi de Westeros et ne devait pas se montrer vaincu.

« J'ai cru en vos visions, j'ai cru en vous.. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ce fut l'une des rares fois où il ne ressentit rien.

Quand il était avec elle, il perdait tous ses moyens et se retrouvait à sa merci. Il avait toujours été sensible à sa beauté, mais après tout ce qu'il avait enduré à cause d'elle, Stannis la trouvait répugnante. La prêtresse posa une main délicate sur son épaule afin de le soutenir dans cette épreuve. L'homme l'observa un long moment, plantant son regard glacial dans le sien. Il pouvait sentir sa main chaude sur sa peau. Il connaissait bien ce manège, il y avait succombé plusieurs fois mais là, il ne se laisserait pas avoir, plus jamais. S'il retombait à nouveau dans ses filets, il déshonorerai un peu plus son nom. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt de cette supercherie. Il aurait dû écouter Davos depuis le début, c'est ce que font les rois, ils écoutent leur Main.

« Je n'oublie pas mais je dois vous demander de partir, si vous refusez, je serai dans l'obligation d'appliquer mes devoirs en tant que roi légitime de Westeros.. ne me forcez pas à prononcer la sentence.. »

« Mon roi.. »

Elle essaya de le persuader de sa voix douce et suave et passa à nouveau sa main sur son épaule. Stannis restait un homme et elle avait passé assez de temps avec lui pour le connaître sur le bout des doigts

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

Il fit un brusque écart et sa main tomba dans le vide. Elle le regarda, impuissante face à son regard haineux. Le seigneur de Dragonstone l'a trouvait pathétique, depuis trop longtemps elle s'était joué de lui. Il avait tout perdu et ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Cependant, il restait sensible à sa détresse et c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait conseillé de partir rapidement. Il savait que Davos lui tomberait dessus, et grinça des dents en essayant de se convaincre qu'il faisait le bon choix.

« Si vous refusez de quitter ces lieux Melisandre, je vous ferez exécuter »


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre et était resté allongé dans son grand lit froid à Châteaunoir. Stannis avait les yeux fermés, essayant de se reposer malgré les visions effroyables qui lui parvenaient à l'esprit. Il revoyait Shireen et le cerf sculpté de bois que Davos lui avait offert. A cette pensée, il eut la même réaction que lorsqu'elle lui avait montré fièrement, du dégoût mélangé à de la peine. Il avait ressenti cela face à la symbolique du présent car en effet, il demeurait cerf Baratheon mais n'avait rien fait pour redorer l'emblème de sa maison à jamais souillée. Sali dès les premières années sous le règne de Robert et de sa luxure débordante puis sous Renly et ses penchants douteux, Stannis était resté le dernier espoir. Cependant, en choisissant Melisandre et sa religion, il avait une fois de plus humilié sa Maison ainsi que les Sept qu'il avait renié, ne comptant plus que sur sa fille pour améliorer et honorer à nouveau la condition des Baratheon.

Quand il avait serré l'enfant dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'il était désolé, il avait eu une pensée pour ses frères, dont il espérait que le sacrifice fasse oublier leurs pêchés. Il s'était senti terriblement mal face à sa fille, l'innocence qui l'a guidait encore l'avait subitement mit mal à l'aise et laissé sans mot.

Stannis se releva et s'assit dans le lit, ramenant l'épaisse couverture jusqu'à son buste afin de ne laisser aucune parcelle de peau visible. Il se sentait faible et depuis peu, il savait qu'il l'avait toujours été. Lorsque Selyse lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte pour la première fois, un sentiment de soulagement l'avait envahi, sachant que désormais, il n'aurait plus à accomplir son devoir conjugal. Après plusieurs fausses couches et morts nés, il sut qu'il n'y aurait plus d'espoir et que sans héritier, sa réputation serait en jeu. Or depuis la venue au monde de Shireen, il n'avait jamais prêté attention à Selyse et ce fut maintenant, quelques jours après son suicide qu'il s'en rendit compte. Une boule naquit dans son ventre, lui nouant lourdement l'estomac. Il avait été faible envers sa femme, faible envers sa fille et faible envers son royaume. Le Seigneur de Dragonstone avait troqué son honneur contre sa famille et c'est en fixant la cheminée qui lui faisait face qu'il se rendit un peu plus compte qu'il était seul. En tant que roi de Westeros, il ne pleurerait pas les siens, non, les rois ne doivent pas être faibles et ne pleurent pas, mais en tant qu'homme, son cœur ne cessait de saigner. Il avait souillé son âme et renier les Sept ne l'aiderait pas à se racheter. Stannis soupira longuement et son désir de reprendre Winterfell l'enflamma à nouveau quand son esprit l'amena à penser à Ramsay Bolton et à la dictature que lui et son père menaient sur le Nord. Son peuple souffrait et il avait besoin de lui.

On frappa à sa porte et Davos pénétra dans la chambre, il jeta un regard furtif à son roi puis se racla la gorge afin d'avoir une voix des plus calme et nette possible

« Comment se porte votre jambe ? »

« Beaucoup on déjà essayé de me tuer mais ont échoué, ma blessure reste minime »

« Et comment vous sentez vous ? »

Stannis le fixa de son regard dur puis détourna la tête sans répondre. Le Chevalier Oignon se sentant exclu, ne le questionna pas à nouveau puis il recula pour se diriger vers la porte

« Merci »

Le son faible de sa voix le fit piler puis tendre l'oreille vers son roi, qui venait de tourner la tête vers sa Main. Stannis leva à nouveau son regard vers Davos, dont les yeux remplis d'espérances ne demandaient qu'a entendre à nouveau ce qu'il venait de dire

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé »

« Mon roi, vous n'avez fait pas à vous excuser, je n'ai fais que mon devoir »

« Vous n'étiez pas obligé »

Le Chevalier eut le sentiment d'une lame le transperçant car cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit. En effet, quand Melisandre était revenue à Châteaunoir, il avait compris à son regard que la pauvre Shireen avait eut des ennuis, et pas des moindres. Il s'était douté d'une possible implication de son roi dans une affaire louche mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à une chose pareille et la femme Rouge n'avait pas eu besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'il comprenne. L'idée d'abandonner Stannis face à cette situation lui avait alors traversé l'esprit mais quand il pensait à cet homme qui l'avait sauvé, l'avait élevé au rang de chevalier puis l'avait nommé Main, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre

« Je ne vous abandonnerai pas Stannis »

Il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre, laissant son roi dans ce silence qu'il appréciait tant.

Il longea le grand couloir qui menait à l'entrée quand il croisa Melisandre. Cette dernière se rendait dans la chambre de Stannis et une furieuse envie de le venger le prit alors

« Que faîtes vous ici sorcière ? Le roi Stannis ne souhaite plus vous rencontrer ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Ser Davos, il s'agit de notre dernière rencontre »

Il l'a dévisagea un instant puis elle tourna brusquement la tête faisant virevolter ses cheveux rouges et reprit son chemin

« Je vous dis adieu fidèle Chevalier Oignon, je quitte ces lieux. J'espère sincèrement que vous aiderez votre roi à trouver la lumière dans ces ténèbres »

Elle ne s'était pas retournée et avait prononcé ces mots tout en marchant fièrement vers les quartiers de Stannis. La prêtresse Rouge avait senti le regard dubitatif de l'homme dans son dos et un sourire mesquin avait envahi son visage. Lorsqu'elle apparu face au Seigneur de Dragonstone, il s'effaça devant son regard hargneux, qui plongé dans le vide, se figea sur elle quand elle arriva dans la chambre

« Que me voulez vous ? »

Il se tourna pour se lever du lit mais ne pu empêcher un gémissement de douleur. Son visage se crispa et sa bouche se tordit alors qu'il se redressait pour venir aux devants de Melisandre

« Avez vous songé à ce que je vous ai dis lors de notre dernière rencontre ? »

Face à son regard déterminé, Stannis sentit à nouveau cette boule qui lui avait emprisonné l'estomac se durcir, il essaya de cacher sa gêne et poussa un long soupir en fixant le sol. La femme Rouge avait changé et il sentit que son avertissement ne faisait plus effet. Durant un court instant, il avait réussi à prendre l'avantage et durant ce court instant, il avait pu savourer à contrecœur les effets du pouvoir sur la prêtresse.

« Je vais suivre vos ordres et quitter Châteaunoir.. »

« Quoi ? »

Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle pourrait le quitter, Stannis avait voulu lui faire peur, lui prouvant que lui aussi pouvait être persuasif mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse réellement partir. Il était l'Élu et elle devait lui montrer le chemin, elle devait l'aider à prendre le trône et accomplir son destin. Il ne croyait plus en rien et encore moins à ces dires mais elle avait tant essayé qu'au fond, une voix lui murmurait toujours qu'elle était son guide.

« Vous m'abandonnez ! »

Melisandre prit son visage dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien, qui affichait une totale incompréhension. Elle constata toute l'inquiétude et la solitude qui y demeurait puis elle lui embrassa doucement les lèvres avant de quitter sa chambre. La prêtresse Rouge se retourna avant de passer la porte

« Je ne fais que suivre vos ordres.. mon Roi.. »

Stannis ne comprenait rien, pensant qu'il délirait à nouveau tout comme durant les premiers jours de son rétablissement, il s'assit sur le lit et plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux courts. Il devait trouver rapidement une solution et aller de l'avant. Il devait accomplir son devoir en tant que roi et ne pas se montrer vaincu. Il fut soudainement stoppé dans ses pensées par des bruits venant du couloir. Une personne était entrain de courir jusqu'à ses appartements

« Encore ! »

Son cri de rage ne fut pas suffisant pour arrêter et distraire son invité et Brienne arriva essoufflée. Elle essaya de prendre appui contre la porte afin de reprendre son souffle

« Lord Stannis, des hommes de la Garde de Nuit ont aperçu deux silhouettes dont l'une similaire à lady Sansa, dans la forêt, à quelques kilomètres d'ici ! »

« Mon roi ! »

Davos arriva à son tour en hurlant le nom de Stannis. Quand il se retrouva face à Brienne, il fut prit d'un léger sursaut puis se racla la gorge en avançant vers le Seigneur de Dragonstone

« Mon roi ! La sorcière Rouge vient de quitter le château en emportant sur un chariot le corps du Lord Commandant, Jon Snow ! »

Stannis soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, face aux deux chevaliers, le roi de Westeros se devait d'agir


	5. Chapter 5

« Alors quoi ? »

Le regard accusateur qu'il envoyait à Davos le fit soudainement baisser le regard. Devant cette scène, Brienne en profita pour se faire à nouveau entendre, elle s'avança vers Stannis et prit une voix forte et soutenue

« Lord Stannis, nous devons aller chercher lady Sansa ! Souvenez vous de notre accord ! »

Ce dernier passa une main sur ses joues rugueuses et fit mine de réfléchir, quand il releva la tête vers Davos, il plissa les yeux et prononça de nouveau froidement

« Qu'elle aille où bon lui semble, je n'en ai cure.. quand à Snow, ce n'est qu'un cadavre.. Brienne de Tarth, préparez votre cheval, nous allons chercher la fille Stark »

Davos ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et vint s'interposer entre eux, il tendit un bras vers la femme

« Ser, pardonnez moi mais Stannis ne peut pas prendre la route maintenant, sa blessure est trop récente »

« Lord Stannis est assez grand pour juger s'il est apte à monter à cheval ou non »

« J'insiste ser, laissez moi venir à sa place »

Brienne éclata de rire, elle s'avança vers la cheminée et observa le feu crépiter. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était de retrouver Sansa.

« Je me moque de vous chevalier, sachez que j'ai pris en otage un seigneur, je l'ai épargné alors que ma lame ne demandais qu'à lui trancher la gorge alors, j'insiste »

Davos eut l'air perdu durant un court instant, cherchant ses mots. Son regard éteint vint s'arrêter sur Stannis en qui il cherchait une once de soutien et d'approbation. Ce dernier se leva et s'avança vers lui

« Assez vous deux ! Chevaliers, allez seller vos chevaux, nous partons dans une heure»

Comme à son habitude, Davos ne protesta pas et partit en vitesse vers les écuries, suivi de Brienne qui affichait un semblant de sourire satisfait. Stannis ferma les yeux un instant et soupira, une fois Sansa Stark retrouvée, il pourrait se concentrer à nouveau sur son but. Il enfila ses bottes et serra sa ceinture, dont il réajusta le fourreau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le seigneur de Dragonstone sortit dans la cour de Châteaunoir, slalomant entre les gardes qui s'entrainaient, il fut arrêté par Allister Thorne qui l'appelait au loin. Stannis grimaça et se dirigea vers lui. Il n'avait jamais apprécié cet homme dont il trouvait la loyauté douteuse tant son arrogance était élevée. Méfiant, il releva la tête et lui fit face

« Lord Stannis, vous vous êtes bien rétablis à ce que je vois, comment se porte votre jambe ? Il paraît que vous êtes arrivé en mauvais état, heureusement que mes hommes ont ouvert les portes.. »

« Allister Thone, je ne me laisse pas avoir si facilement.. j'ai appris la mort de Snow, il avait l'air honorable, peut être l'un des seul ici.. »

Le Cordeau croisa les bras et afficha une moue furieuse, il lança un regard à l'un de ses frères pour toiser à nouveau celui de Stannis, et lui chuchota méprisant

« C'est lord Commandant maintenant, espérons que vous réussissiez cette fois ci, il serait dommage que vous nous quittiez pour de bon.. »

Le seigneur de Dragonstone savait que son interlocuteur voyait d'un mauvais œil ses opinions mais il préféra le quitter plutôt que de rentrer dans son jeu mesquin. Il aurait très bien pu le punir pour cet insolence car il demeurait le roi de Westeros, mais toujours faible et épuisé, il n'avait pas la force de mener plusieurs batailles sur des fronts différents.

Il partit vers les écuries et s'assied sur un banc de bois sur lequel il se mit à affûter sa lame. Repensant à ses débuts à l'épée, son esprit se tourna vers Robert, qui avait préféré apprendre les bases du maniement de l'arme à Renly, plutôt qu'à lui. Sa préférence pour son jeune frère l'avait profondément déçu, se sentant exclu, cependant, cela n'avait jamais freiné son admiration envers lui. Dès son plus jeune âge, il s'était émerveillé devant sa force et sa combativité, mais une fois adulte, lorsque leurs idées se mirent à converger et voyant que son frère passait le plus clair de son temps dans la luxure plutôt qu'à gouverner, l'opinion de Stannis pour son frère changea radicalement.

Cette méprise commença à apparaître lorsqu'il surprit Robert dans son lit conjugal le jour de ses noces, l'humiliant d'avantage après les dires qu'il laissait planer sur son jeune frère. Quand il prit le trône de fer, il donna Accalmie à Renly, laissant à Stannis Dragonstone, une minuscule île rocheuse, dépourvue de végétations et éloignée de tout. La tension entre les deux frères s'était un peu plus détériorée et Stannis depuis ce jour, trouvant la décision injuste, entretenait une jalousie radicale envers Renly, dont il ne comprenait pas l'engouement et la préférence de Robert.

Cependant, le seigneur de Dragonstone avait connu de bonnes relations avec ses frères et ce fut à cela qu'il se rattacha au moment où il regretta le meurtre de Renly. Plus jeunes, ils avaient passé du temps à jouer ensemble dans les forêts ou à explorer durant la nuit, le château familial. Lorsqu'il perdit ses parents, dont le bateau coula sous ses yeux, ce fut Robert qui réconforta le petit Stannis. Toutefois, ce dernier n'était pas comme ses frères, ce fut cet écart de personnalité qui creusa un peu plus le fossé entre eux, Stannis étant réservé et solitaire alors que Robert et Renly, préféraient être extravertis devant une foule les acclamant.

Un bruit de sabot retentit derrière lui alors que sa lame était à présent aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir, il se retourna pour voir Davos lui tendre la rêne de sa monture

« Votre cheval est prêt mon roi »

Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'à rattraper Brienne qui les avait devancé, préférant partir le plus vite possible. Stannis sentit sa jambe le lancer mais la douleur était supportable et il put monter sans l'aide de Davos. La silhouette de la femme apparaissait au loin, dont l'épaisse carrure dessinait une forme étrange à cheval

« Mon roi, comment vous sentez vous ? »

Il avait appris la mort de Selyse quelques jours plus tôt et c'est avec peine qu'il vit le visage du seigneur se décomposer

« Je vais bien ser Davos »

Ce dernier hésita puis il demanda à nouveau

« Pourquoi avoir écouté la femme Rouge ? »

Stannis se sentit brusquement mal, il se gratta la barbe et grinça des dents. Son regard se porta au loin, fixant Brienne qui continuait d'avancer au devant d'eux, puis il se perdit dans les épais flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber, recouvrant petit à petit le sol d'un blanc immaculé.

« Elle disait que c'était le seul moyen.. qu'il lui fallait du sang royal et que je devais tout perdre pour connaître la victoire.. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous l'ayez écouté à nouveau.. »

Davos savait que cette discussion ne mènerait à rien et ne pourrait qu'envenimer sa relation avec son roi mais il souhaitait comprendre. Il avait passé la majeure partie de son existence au service d'un homme en qui il avait une confiance aveugle ainsi qu'une admiration débordante. Il avait fait rentrer son fils Matthos dans la garde de cet homme et l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux. Davos avait toujours cru en Stannis, même lorsque Melisandre était à ses côtés et lui chuchotait des sournoiseries. Le chevalier Oignon croyait en son roi et avait espoir qu'il se sorte un jour de ce piège dans lequel il avait mit les pieds.

« Votre unique fille, votre unique héritière, cet enfant innocent que vous avez sacrifié au nom d'un faux dieu vénéré par une fanatique aux idées folles.. »

« Ser Davos.. »

Stannis l'avertit une première fois, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de tout cela, se sentant d'or et déjà coupable et impardonnable. Cette intonation que prenait l'homme le fit bouillir de colère mais aussi de chagrin. Il avait comprit sa faute, il avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais se racheter face à l'importance du sacrifice, cependant, le lui rappeler ne faisait qu'accentuer les remords et cette douloureuse sensation qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

« C'est une honte pour votre Maison, une honte pour vous même et une honte pour votre royaume.. »

« Assez ! »

Stannis coupa le Chevalier Oignon dans son monologue accusateur, le fixant de ses yeux furieux, il ne tolérait pas qu'on lui reproche à nouveau ses pèches. La boule qui nichait dans son estomac se resserra un peu plus et il grimaça, se sentant de plus en plus oppressé.

« Je ne vous permet pas de me parler de la sorte, je suis votre roi, ne l'oubliez pas »

« Stannis, si vous m'aviez écouté, peut être n'en serions nous pas arrivé à ce point.. »

« Arrêtez cette insolence Davos Mervault, je ne souhaite pas parler de cela avec vous, je reconnais mon erreur et sachez que je ne suis pas insensible à cela, je regrette mon geste et je regrette vos conseils, mais nous devons aller de l'avant, toujours de l'avant et ne pas reculer, nous ne pouvons plus nous le permettre »

Davos talonna son cheval pour rattraper Brienne dont la silhouette commençait à s'effacer au loin.

Cette dernière s'arrêta pour constater des traces dans la neige, il s'agissait de traces de pas et elle devina qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes qui étaient passés récemment. Une lueur d'espoir envahie son visage. Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes et leur fit un signe de se presser car elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Persuadée d'emprunter la bonne direction en suivant les marques dans la neige, elle s'engouffra dan l'épaisse forêt enneigée, suivie d'un Stannis silencieux et d'un Davos sur ses gardes.

Poussant son cheval afin de rattraper ce qu'elle pensait être Sansa, Brienne priait intérieurement pour que le temps leur soit rapidement favorable. Les flocons de neige qui avaient commencés à s'éparpillaient sur le sol, s'étaient dorénavant étendus sur toute la surface et c'est les pattes dans la neige que les chevaux avançaient. Péniblement et hésitant, ils posèrent leurs sabots à l'aveuglette, guidés par leurs cavaliers impatients. Alors qu'un silence absolu régnait dans la forêt, Stannis qui se voyait terriblement mal à l'aise dut briser le calme

« Ser Brienne de Tarth.. il s'agit de la première fois que je rencontre une femme maniant l'épée »

« Vous avez des choses à apprendre lord Stannis, savez vous au moins que le jeune Tommen Baratheon siège sur le trône ? Beaucoup d'évènements se sont déroulés depuis votre venue dans la Baie de la Néra.. »

« Ser Brienne, ne vous lancez pas dans un jeu que vous savez perdu d'avance »

« Tout comme Renly ? Il s'était lancé dans une quête déjà perdue car vous vous étiez proclamé roi ? »

« La quête irréfléchie de mon frère venait de commencer à décliner le jour où il a nommé une femme chevalier.. »

Brienne écarta de grands yeux ronds et dévisagea Stannis dont les traits profondément marqués par la fatigue, le rendait plus glacial qu'à l'habitude. Ses cheveux gris venaient s'emmêler dans sa barbe blanche par endroits, alors que ses yeux étaient assombris par d'épais cernes. Le seigneur de Dragonstone savait que sa discussion avec la grande femme ne déboucherait que sur une rivalité déjà naissante, il n'avait plus rien à offrir et le rabaisser de la sorte ne faisait que la rendre un peu plus ridicule. Elle se battait contre un seigneur démuni dont la maigre chance de victoire se trouvait perdue dans la forêt enneigée. En effet, Stannis avait eut le temps de réfléchir durant sa convalescence et c'est en buvant une énième coupe de lait de pavot qu'il avait pensé en somnolant à la fille Stark. Il devait récupérer le Nord et l'avoir dans son camp ne pourrait lui apporter que des avantages, cependant, il restait Brienne et les chances pour qu'elle s'interpose étaient maximales.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à être roi.. »

« Alors pourquoi vous l'êtes vous proclamé ? Vous auriez put laisser à Renly le privilège de mener cette guerre que vous avez perdue.. »

« Renly n'aurait jamais su gouverner, il n'avait pas la personnalité d'un meneur et Westeros aurait sombré dans le chaos total, imaginez un peu ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire après vous avoir nommé chevalier.. Robert le pouvait, cependant il a succombé à la luxure, étant jeune il était fort mais la faiblesse des hommes l'a rattrapé.. »

« Je pourrais en dire autant de vous lord Stannis.. »

Il soupira alors que ses membres commençaient à s'engourdir par le froid. Davos vint se mettre à sa hauteur et lui tendit une gourde d'eau. Le seigneur fixa la femme et prononça clairement de sa voix rauque

« Renly ne se serait jamais donné entièrement pour son royaume.. il était trop lâche.. les hommes lâches survivent mais finissent par tomber le jour venu.. mon royaume saigne face à des hommes tels que lui qui se permettent de prendre mes terres par la force et d'y mener une anarchie totale.. je ne me suis pas avoué vaincu et lorsque le moment sera venu, je les anéantirai »

« Ils payeront mon roi.. »

Après avoir bu et s'être essuyé la barbe de sa manche, il tendit la gourde à Davos qu'il rangea aussitôt.

Les chevaux se figèrent, les oreilles pointées vers un bosquet dont les traces de pas, à peine visibles par la neige, venaient s'y arrêter. Brienne ordonna le silence en posant son doigt sur sa bouche puis descendit de sa monture, dégainant son épée, elle avança lentement vers le talus pour en dénicher un homme, dont le visage creux laissait penser qu'il était prisonnier

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Reek.. je suis Reek, ne me tuez pas ! »

Son épée dans sa direction, l'homme leva les bras aux ciel, il n'était pas armé et ses yeux terrorisés laissèrent à Brienne un sentiment de supériorité

« Es-tu seul ? As-tu vu une jeune femme passer par ici ? »

L'homme se tourna et planta son regard dans la neige, l'atmosphère désormais pesante laissait planer le doute sur l'implication de l'homme et Stannis s'en rendit compte aussitôt. Sa personnalité rigide et son sens de l'honneur le laissait la plupart du temps méfiant et insatisfait.

« Non madame, je suis seul, je le jure ! »

« Il ment.. »

« Quoi ? »

La grande femme se retourna vers le seigneur de Dragonstone dont les yeux n'avaient pas quitté Reek, il descendit de son cheval et s'avança précipitamment vers lui, puis il empoignât sauvagement son visage qu'il scruta amèrement. L'odeur nauséabonde qu'il dégageait, mélangé aux vêtements sales qu'il portait le firent grimacer. Il se tourna vers sa Main pour en demander les conseils puis grinça des dents en attendant une réponse

« Il est étrange de trouver un homme seul non loin de Winterfell, soit tu es un soldat, soit un prisonnier mais dans les deux cas, tu as déserté.. »

Stannis lâcha avec dégoût le visage tremblant de l'homme, puis il dégaina son épée

« Dis nous qui tu es réellement et ne t'avise pas de nous mentir.. »


	6. Chapter 6

Il jeta un regard apeuré aux alentours puis baissa les yeux face au seigneur qui pointait son épée sur lui.

« Reek mon seigneur, je vous l'ai dis, je m'appelle Reek.. »

Stannis le jugea de haut en bas puis fronça les sourcils, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes il était épuisé physiquement mais son mental d'acier était toujours là et depuis le départ de Melisandre, il se sentait soudainement revivre. Il n'oubliait pas les erreurs du passé ni le mal qu'il avait commit, seulement il pouvait sentir son esprit plus libre.

« D'où venait vous Reek ? »

Brienne le toisa du regard, soutenant le sien et ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Stannis rengaina son épée et monta à cheval. Le silence de l'homme l'exaspérait et il pensa que s'il se sentait sauf, il commettrait des erreurs. Il commença à tourner la bride de sa monture puis fit un signe de tête à Davos en le dépassant. Ce dernier comprit aussitôt et fit mine de n'avoir rien vu.

« Cet homme n'a rien a nous apprendre de plus Brienne de Tarth, inutile de le questionner, regardez le, son silence reflète son allure.. »

« Attendez lord Stannis, je suis sûr que nous pouvons obtenir des informations.. »

A l'évocation de son nom, Reek releva soudainement la tête et écarquilla de grands yeux ronds. Il fixa le seigneur qui commençait à partir puis se mordit la lèvre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver face à l'ennemi de son ancien maître Ramsay et s'il apprenait sa véritable identité, Reek se retrouverait piégé. Il avait passé assez de temps et perdu assez d'humanité aux côtés des Bolton et il ne souhaitait plus revire cela. Désemparé et paniqué, il chercha du regard un moyen d'évasion, ce que remarqua aussitôt la Main du roi

« J'ai perdu assez de temps.. »

Stannis suivit de Davos laissèrent la femme impuissante dont le regard rempli d'incompréhension venait de s'assombrir. Reek, voyant deux de ses bourreaux s'éloigner voulu tenter sa chance et il déguerpit en partant vers la gauche afin de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Brienne mit quelques secondes à réagir, ne sachant pas si elle devait rattraper le seigneur et le convaincre ou faire cavalier seul. Cependant, l'honneur qu'elle avait, mélangé à la promesse qu'elle avait faite l'a poussa à réagir et elle monta sur son cheval qu'elle éperonna de toutes ses forces afin de rattraper Reek. Stannis et Davos changèrent aussi de trajectoire et traînèrent derrière la grande femme dont les traits du visage étaient marqués par sa volonté de rattraper l'homme en cavale. Ce dernier slalomait autour des arbres afin de ralentir ses assaillants, quand il arriva acculé devant un tas de ronces noires. Effrayé à l'idée de se frayer un chemin dans le couloir d'épines, il se retourna vivement et bégaya qu'on l'épargne. Toutefois, devant la témérité de la femme, il envisagea une nouvelle échappatoire et couru jusqu'à un sapin enneigé. Il s'aventura contre le tronc et tenta de grimper maladroitement.

Brienne arriva au pied de l'arbre et n'eut qu'à lever le bras pour attraper l'homme fébrile, quand se dernier sentit sa jambe empoignée, il dégaina une dague, se laissa tomber et la planta violemment dans la gorge de la femme avant de s'enfuir à nouveau. Elle vint s'écrouler dans la neige alors que son sang commençait à inonder le sol blanc. Le seigneur arriva près d'elle puis, après lui avoir lancé un regard rempli de satisfaction et de vengeance, il talonna son cheval pour partir à nouveau à la poursuite de Reek. Davos resta un instant de plus à ses côtés et c'est en constatant ses légers murmures incompréhensibles sous l'effet du sang qu'elle crachait, qu'il décida de la laisser mourir en retrouvant son roi. Désormais persuadé que l'homme leur cachait quelque chose, le chevalier Oignon n'eut pas le temps de rester auprès de la femme et de l'accompagner dans ses derniers instants. Il dépassa Stannis dont la blessure l'obligea à ralentir et une fois arrivé à hauteur de l'homme louche, ser Davos tendit son bras fin de l'attraper par le col.

« Dites nous qui vous êtes réellement maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus vous échapper, alors répondez aux questions du roi Stannis Baratheon !»

L'homme déglutit et se laissa tomber dans la neige, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçu ses deux bourreaux lui faisant face. Reek se releva et planta son regard vide dans la neige

« Je m'appelle Reek, j'étais serviteur au château de Winterfell avec les Bolton.. »

« Quoi ? »

La voix forte et soutenue du seigneur le fit frémir, il poussa un léger cri de stupeur, se souvenant des tortures que lui avait fait subir Ramsay. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et baissa la tête en guise de soumission

« Je vous en prie mon seigneur, ne me faîtes pas de mal ! »

Stannis se crispa et grinça des dents, l'homme lui faisant face le suppliait de l'épargner alors qu'il avait fait alliance avec son ennemi. Il se souvint du regard d'Alester Forent qu'il avait rencontré lorsque Melisandre avait allumé son bûcher et il ressentit la même pitié dans celui de Reek. Ce dernier lui attrapa la main afin d'accentuer sa détresse mais Stannis s'écarta écœuré.

Il s'était juré de reprendre Winterfell à ceux qui l'avait prise de force et il avait promit de venger son royaume de tous ceux qui le ferait saigner. Les Bolton étaient les premiers visés ainsi que les personnes qui s'étaient alliées à eux. Reek n'avait pas fait le bon choix en les servant et le seigneur était prêt à lui faire comprendre

« Tu ne t'exprimes pas comme un serviteur.. »

Un craquement retentit derrière eux et ils se tournèrent brusquement sur le côté afin de distinguer la silhouette qui s'approchait. Davos recula de quelques pas alors que Stannis plissait les yeux en grimaçant tout en fixant les hautes ronces d'où venait le craquement. Ce dernier s'accentua et se rapprocha de plus en plus, le seigneur sortit son épée de son fourreau et se prépara à l'attaque

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Theon, tu es là ? »

Reek plongea son visage dans ses mains et des larmes de désespoir perlèrent le long de ses joues, il tourna le dos à la jeune femme rousse qui s'avançait vers eux. Elle tenait dans sa main un bâton qu'elle utilisait pour se frayer un chemin dans les ronces enneigées et elle avait le visage contracté par le froid. Sa robe salie et déchirée ne passèrent pas inaperçu et un sourire satisfait illumina Stannis. Il se mit ricaner intérieurement, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague, il rangea son épée et s'avança vers la jeune femme dont le regard paniqué cherchait une issue de secours.

« Et cette femme est une servante des Bolton aussi ? »

« Theon ! »

Elle reconnu Reek et se précipita vers lui, Davos lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à rester près d'eux. Son regard se détacha de Theon pour venir supplier celui du chevalier. Terrorisée à l'idée de revivre ce qu'elle avait connu avec Ramsay, elle ne tenta pas de se dégager et baissa la tête. Stannis s'approcha d'elle et lui releva en fixant son visage enfantin puis il se tourna vers l'homme prostré contre l'arbre derrière eux

« C'est toi Theon et voici Sansa Stark.. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Si seulement D &D pouvaient lire cette fic haha ! Pour répondre à un commentaire, c'est sur qu'ils ne tueraient jamais Brienne, mais en tant que fan de Stannis, j'avais vraiment envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose car après l'épisode 10 de la saison 5, elle est passée du stade de "personnage sans importance" à "personnage que je déteste" haha ! Petite vengeance personnelle ! **

**A part cela, j'espère que cette fic plaît toujours, je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire quelques chapitres de plus pour conclure ou si je vais réellement la faire plus longue, on verra selon l'inspiration ! ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Mon roi, nous pourrions utiliser la fille Stark pour que le Nord se rallie à vous.. nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'échouer à nouveau face aux Bolton et devons tout faire pour réussir.. »

Le regard de Stannis se posa sur Sansa au moment où Davos lui murmura ses conseils, silencieuse, elle les regardait avec inquiétude. Il renifla et releva la tête pour fixer cette fois ci, Theon, dont le corps faible avait entouré celui de la jeune femme afin de la protéger. Avant de répondre, il adressa un dernier regard à la louve, Stannis savait que sa Main avait raison mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre en question ses dires. Peut-être était ce dû à l'influence que la prêtresse rouge avait eut sur lui, l'ayant fait passer d'homme loyal à traître. Cependant, Davos Mervault avait toujours été fidèle à son roi, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait été élevé au rang de chevalier, puis de Main. Lorsque Stannis fut assiégé dans Accalmie, durant la rébellion de Robert Baratheon et que ses hommes mouraient peu à peu de faim, Davos avait réussi à s'introduire avec son navire de ravitaillement pour nourrir la garnison. Malgré ses quatre phalanges coupées en guise de punition pour contrebande, il était resté auprès du seigneur et était devenu l'un de ses plus loyaux vassaux. Lui vouant une grande admiration ainsi qu'une reconnaissance absolue pour l'avoir nommé ser, il s'était promit de le servir minutieusement et d'être toujours le plus franc possible dans ses conseils avisés.

« Regardez là Davos, après avoir tout perdu, elle reste toujours debout.. je n'échouerai pas à nouveau.. Toi là ! Tu es Theon n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'était pas un soldat ni un simple esclave, à quelle Maison appartiens tu ? »

« Greyjoy mon seigneur.. »

« Greyjoy ? Tu es le traître de Robb Stark ! Theon Greyjoy, celui qui a pris Winterfell.. »

Il baissa la tête honteux aux côtés de Sansa. Les Stark étaient sa famille, ils avaient toujours été bon avec lui et c'est par le sang qu'il leur avait rendu. C'est avec peine et regret qu'il se souvint du jour où il avait prit le château et exécuté ser Rodrik Cassel. Il avala difficilement sa salive et releva la tête pour fixer les yeux sombres de Stannis

« Tu as trahi la Maison qui t'avais accueillie et traité tel un membre de leur famille.. les Stark ont toujours été loyaux et bons envers la couronne, Ned Stark doit se retourner dans sa tombe après tout ce qui a été infligé à sa famille.. »

« Mon seigneur.. »

« Silence Greyjoy ! Tu resteras sous mon commandement, tu serviras lady Stark telle est ta punition.. une punition bien trop juste pour un traître, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.. »

Il ordonna à Davos de lui ligoter les poignets et le fit suivre à pied. Le Chevalier Oignon attacha la corde à sa selle afin que Theon ne puisse s'échapper puis il attrapa le cheval de Brienne pour le proposer à Sansa

« Si madame veut bien monter et nous suivre jusqu'en lieu sûr.. »

Elle le dévisagea un instant puis attrapa la bride pour chevaucher sa monture. Ils continuèrent leur route entouré du silence calme et pesant de la forêt quand la jeune femme prit la parole

« Où m'emmenez vous lord Stannis ? »

Il ne répondit pas et fixa avec amertume la neige qui s'étendait en face de lui. Il lui fallait un endroit protégé où il pourrait rassembler des troupes et rester le temps de retrouver ses forces. Il avait pensé à rester dans le Nord mais il était hors de question qu'il remette les pieds à Châteaunoir. La simple idée de revoir cet orgueilleux Allister Thorne lui mit les nerfs en boule, non, il lui fallait un château neutre et ignorant suite aux derniers faits. Le seigneur de Dragonstone eut l'idée de se servir de Sansa afin de rallier le Nord et de l'héberger quelque temps, cependant, il hésitait suite à la famille qui accepterait de l'aider. Il n'avait pas une très bonne réputation dans le royaume et connaissant les positions du Nord face à la couronne, il savait que les convaincre serait difficile. Ils ne le reconnaitraient jamais comme roi, il venait du Sud et n'avait pas les mêmes coutumes que les Nordiens, cependant avec la louve à ses côtés, Stannis pouvait garder espoir.

Il tourna violemment la rêne de son cheval pour prendre la route en direction de Blancport, demeure du riche et jovial seigneur Wyman Manderly, banneret de la Maison Stark. Connaissant les goûts prononcés pour les bonnes choses de la vie dont la nourriture, il sut qu'il y serait mieux accueilli que chez les Karstark à Karhold.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de la ville, Stannis approcha son cheval de la grande porte en bois et observa les alentours, des gardes étaient postés sur les murailles. Sous le froid de l'hiver, il se mit à éternuer puis renifla en passant sa manche sur son nez.

« Je suis Stannis Baratheon, roi légitime de Westeros, roi des Andals et des premiers Hommes, protecteur des Sept Royaumes et fils du feu.. je demande à ce qu'on ouvre ces portes et me laisse entrer ! »

Il ne reçu aucune réponse et se tourna en grimaçant vers Davos, ce dernier lui renvoya son regard rempli d'incompréhension et de doutes puis il avança à son tour pour se retrouver à côté de son roi.

« Ouvrez au nom du véritable roi de Westeros ! »

Davos lança un regard satisfait à Stannis, qui commençait à perdre patience. Les gardes en haut des murailles les ignoraient totalement, se contentant de fixer l'horizon

« J'ai avec moi lady Sansa Stak, ouvrez ces maudites portes ! »

Elles s'ouvrirent alors lentement sur un petit homme obèse qui étendit ses bras vers ses invités. Tout sourire, il était entouré de quelques gardes et s'arrêta devant le seigneur de Dragonstone

« J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit lord Stannis, j'ose vous croire sur parole, cependant, n'essayez pas de m'avoir avec votre soit disant fils du feu.. ici nous prions les Sept et non ce dieu enflammé que vous avez incorporé à votre blason. Toutefois, je vous pardonne cet outrage et vous demande la raison de votre venue ici, qu'est ce qu'un homme du Sud, aussi rigide et austère que vous souhaite demander à ma Maison ? »

« J'aimerai prendre mes quartiers ici durant un moment, le temps de reconstituer une armée afin de reprendre Winterfell et d'organiser mes noces avec ma nouvelle épouse »

Le petit homme le fixa de ses grands yeux globuleux, il jeta un regard étonné à Davos dont il essayait de comprendre la signification des dires puis il reprit de sa voix joviale

« Ai-je bien entendu votre nouvelle épouse ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dis, j'ai avec moi lady Stark, retenue captive de Ramsay Bolton, le bâtard de Roose Bolton.. »

« N'était-elle pas mariée à ce jeune homme ? »

« Être mariée à Ramsay Bolton est pire qu'avoir été promise à cet usurpateur de Joffrey, joignez vous à moi, je reprendrai Winterfell et je promet que seuls les héritiers Stark gouverneront le Nord. Jamais le Nord ne connaîtra à nouveau la traîtrise des Bolton ! »


	8. Chapter 8

Il avançait vers les quartiers de lady Stark en s'appuyant sur la canne que lui avait donné Wyman Manderly. Stannis n'en avait pas voulu, se croyant assez fort pour refuser l'aide qu'il voulait apporter mais face à la témérité de Davos, il avait du se résoudre à accepter. Le roi n'avait toujours pas adressé un mot à la louve et c'est par politesse qu'il frappa à sa porte afin de discuter avec elle, voulant apprendre à la connaître. Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans une position favorable et que jamais elle n'aurait accepté ce mariage, cependant, Westeros était en période de guerre et il n'y avait pas de place pour la réflexion. Une fois marié à l'héritière du Nord, il espérait avoir une assez grande armée composée des plus fidèles bannerets des Stark. Son principal objectif n'était plus le trône, pour cela, il attendrait, désormais il fallait punir ceux qui avait trahi son royaume et en tant que roi et futur époux de Sansa, il se devait de reprendre Winterfell.

Quand cette dernière l'autorisa à entrer dans sa chambre, il afficha une moue boudeuse et observa les alentours, elle était grande et richement décorée.

« Vous ne manquez de rien ma dame ? »

« Non mon seigneur.. »

Il comprit aussitôt que sa présence la gênait et il ressentit un profond malaise. Stannis lui tourna le dos pour fixer le mur alors qu'elle restait immobile face à lui, ne sachant que faire. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence elle voulu prendre place sur le fauteuil situé derrière elle

« Je ne serais pas odieux et cruel comme il a pu l'être avec vous.. »

Persuadé qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, il essayait tant bien que mal de trouver les mots justes afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses, tout comme il n'était pas doué pour les longues conversations. De plus, étant la plupart du temps mal à l'aise face aux femmes, essayer de nouer quelque chose avec la fille Stark et de lancer une discussion lui demandaient des efforts surhumains. Sansa se leva et s'avança vers lui, il se tourna alors et afficha un léger sourire en coin, il voulait atteindre ses objectifs fixés et tenta une nouvelle prouesse

« Je vais reprendre votre château ma dame, je vous en fais la promesse.. »

« Je ne doute pas de vous mon seigneur.. »

Stannis ne s'attendait pas à une réponse et grimaça, il s'appuya contre sa canne pour tourner les talons. La louve resta immobile un instant puis fit quelques pas dans sa direction alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Elle aurait souhaité lui parlé mais elle ne savait pas s'il elle en avait le droit, de plus son lourd passé lui avait apprit à se montrer méfiante.

Cependant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, Theon l'avait aidé à s'échapper mais ils erraient sans but dans la forêt sans savoir où aller et Stannis lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle avait de quoi manger et était au chaud dans un château avec des domestiques qui ne risquaient pas de se faire tuer comme la pauvre septa qui l'a servait quelques temps plus tôt. Cette situation lui rappelait celle des Eryés, quand elle était avec Baelish. Il avait promit de la protéger et qu'elle ne manquerait de rien, mais pour cela, elle devait se montrer naturelle et confiante. Tout en s'avançant vers le roi, elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle devait agir de la sorte.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir épargné Theon.. »

Il se tourna brusquement et manqua de perdre l'équilibre face à une canne qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de manier. Sansa essaya de l'aider à se redresser en le soutenant par les épaules et une fois debout, son visage tendu se relâcha progressivement.

Il ne mangeait pratiquement pas et ne trouvait pas le sommeil, passant ses nuits à fixer le plafond au dessus de sa tête. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et ses cernes avaient un peu plus pris place sous ses yeux tristes et froids. Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard peiné de Sansa Stark.

« Cet homme a trahi votre famille, comment pouvez vous vous réjouir ainsi ? »

Cela lui rappelait Renly et sa trahison lorsqu'il s'était proclamé roi alors que le trône lui revenait de droit. Il lui avait volé son titre, volé ses hommes et levé une armée contre lui. Cette trahison avait été punie par la mort et même s'il s'agissait de son jeune frère, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Joffrey, Renly, Robb Stark, ils sont tous des voleurs, ils plieront le genoux ou je les détruirai. Longtemps, il se l'était répété, jusqu'à tenir sa promesse. Renly s'était joué de lui et il l'avait payé, tout comme le loup et le lion, fruit de l'inceste.

« Il m'a aidé à m'enfuir.. »

« Avant ou après avoir subi les vices du bâtard des Bolton ?! »

La voix forte et rauque qu'il poussa contre elle l'a fit frémir, certes il avait raison car Theon l'avait secouru au dernier moment.. mais il l'avait aidé et elle avait réussi à le sortir de cette peur qui l'envahissait dès que le nom Ramsay était évoqué.

Stannis jeta un dernier regard sur la louve. Elle était belle avec ses longs cheveux roux, qui bizarrement lui rappelaient ceux de la prêtresse. Un frisson le parcouru, Sansa n'était pas mauvaise et elle ne le décevrai pas. Elle lui donnerait un fils puis un autre et l'aiderait à prendre le trône de fer. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il quitta les quartiers de la louve pour trouver ceux de Davos. En chemin il croisa Theon qui baissa aussitôt la tête, puis emprunta le l'étroit corridor dont la faible lueur des bougies éclairait les murs.

« Ser Davos pensez vous que les troupes du Nord sont suffisantes pour détruire les Bolton ? »

« Bien sur mon roi, ils vous porteront jusqu'au trône et ils vous suivront, tout comme ils suivront l'héritier de Winterfell »

Stannis se racla la gorge, et s'avança jusqu'à la cheminée qui crépitait. Il planta son regard dans les braises et son esprit se perdit dans de lointains souvenirs. Après sa défaite à Blackwater, Melisandre lui avait montré ses visions dans les flammes. Il y avait vu une grande bataille dans la neige, la sienne, cependant il n'avait pas vu comment elle se terminerait

« Pourquoi continuons nous Davos ? »

« Pour le trône mon roi ! Il vous revient de droit, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'abandonner face à votre royaume qui ne demande que votre soutien »

« J'y ai cru vous savez.. je ne comprends toujours pas la raison de ma défaite »

Lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il repensait à tout ce qui venait de lui arriver et aux échappatoires qui lui restaient mais il était piégé, piégé entre son devoir et sa raison. Il avait beaucoup perdu, beaucoup trop perdu mais il ne pouvait pas reculer, ce serait pire qu'une nouvelle défaite. Le peu de sommeil qu'il arrivait à trouver était la plupart du temps interrompu par des rêves où il y revoyait Melisandre. Parfois il se voyait l'enlaçant puis d'autres il se voyait mourir à ses pieds. Stannis ne voulait pas être cité dans les livres d'histoire comme l'un des hommes qui s'est battu pour son titre, il voulait devenir ce qui allait plus tard être raconté aux enfants de Westeros, il voulait changer le cours des choses et redresser le pays. Le seigneur détacha son regard du feu. Après tout, cette guerre, il n'en avait jamais voulu. Quand Robert avait donné Accalmie à Renly, il l'avait détesté, lui en avait voulu, mais pas au point de vouloir le détrôner. A l'idée qu'il était le dernier à pouvoir sauver le royaume, son regard devint noir et il dévisagea sa Main.

« Lady Melisandre était une usurpatrice, elle a profité de votre ambition débordante et de votre obstination pour le trône afin de convertir vos bannerets et avoir d'avantage de disciples ! »

« Non Chevalier, elle m'a guidé vers une destiné que je n'aurais jamais imaginé.. préparez le mariage, je veux que lady Sansa soit mienne au plus vite, une fois que ce sera fait, nous pourrons nous projeter vers une nouvelle bataille dont je remporterai la victoire ! »


	9. Chapter 9

Davos Mervault prit place au premier rang aux côtés de Wyman Manderly. Il le salua d'un large signe de tête puis son regard se porta sur son roi qui attendait impatient la venue de sa nouvelle épouse. Stannis n'avait jamais été très patient et c'est la mâchoire serrée qu'il porta son regard suspicieux vers l'entrée du bois sacré. Les invités n'étaient pas nombreux et le seigneur de Dragonstone avait préféré que cet événement se produise en petit comité, seuls les Manderly ainsi que quelques autres nobles susceptibles de rejoindre sa cause étaient présents. Le seigneur se tourna pour apercevoir Sansa, habillée d'une longue robe bleue ciel. Les invités furent soudainement silencieux alors qu'elle avançait pour rejoindre Stannis.

« Stannis Baratheon est un habitué maintenant, ce n'est pas sa première fois et il sait la manière dont le mariage va se dérouler »

Davos fixa un instant Wyman en essayant de comprendre la raison exacte de ses dires. Il secoua la tête et fit comme si de rien n'était. Son regard se porta sur son roi et c'est avec une gêne naissante qu'il sentit celui de son interlocuteur sur son épaule, attendant une réponse

« Sansa Stark non plus, je vous rappelle qu'elle a été marié deux fois avant.. et je vous signale lord Wyman, que nous sommes sous les anciens dieux et non les Sept.. »

Le petit homme s'avouant vaincu ne répondit pas et tourna la tête. Cependant Davos étant un homme d'honneur chercha à nouveau son regard afin de le remercier pour ce qu'il faisait pour Stannis. Lorsque Manderly entendit cela, il acquiesça et s'apprêta à lui répondre quand les mariés prononcèrent leur vœux.

« Moi, Stannis, de la Maison Baratheon, premier du nom, roi légitime de Westeros, roi des Andals et des premiers Hommes, protecteur des Sept Royaumes, je revendique lady Sansa Stark comme épouse »

Elle perdait son regard dans le vide et essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier ses précédents mariages désastreux. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant le barral le temps d'une prière silencieuse puis Stannis retira à sa femme son manteau aux couleurs Stark, pour lui revêtir celui de sa Maison.

La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, se rappelant l'humiliation qu'elle avait subi lors de son mariage avec Tyrion, elle pouvait sentir les larmes monter quand elle eut une pensée pour Baelish. Durant la période où elle l'avait côtoyé, elle avait apprit une chose essentielle, la survie. Il lui avait enseigné l'art de ne montrer aucune émotion et de sourire lorsque la tristesse était présente.

Alors que le bois restait silencieux, elle se tourna vers Davos qui lui fit un léger signe de tête afin de rester discret, elle déglutit puis comprit qu'elle devait agir. Stannis semblait attendre et c'est dans un profond malaise qu'elle fit un pas vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle se sentit rougir au moment où elle toucha ses lèvres puis elle repensa, le temps d'une seconde aux dires de Cersei quand elle était encore à Port Réal, le pouvoir d'une femme se situe entre ses cuisses. Un frisson la parcouru en pensant à ce qui allait se passer après. Sansa ne voulait pas revivre ce que Ramsay lui avait fait subir. Paniquée, elle essaya de se rassurer en accentuant la pression de ses lèvres et sentit son époux se crisper. Stannis n'avait jamais connu cela, et c'est gêné qu'il accepta le baiser de la louve. Non pas qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé sa femme autrefois, rarement, il s'était accordé ce plaisir qui pour lui était plus une corvée qu'autre chose, mais ce qui le perturbait le plus était la tendresse qu'elle lui accordait. Le seigneur avait échangé de chastes baisers avec Selyse et avait connu la passion avec Melisandre, jamais il n'avait connu une telle douceur. Sansa était devenue une femme, mais au fond elle restait une enfant qui avait grandi trop vite. L'innocence et la pureté qu'elle dégageait comme si elle n'avait jamais été marié le déstabilisa et c'est en faisant le vide dans sa tête qu'il essaya de se rassurer. La foule les acclamèrent et c'est le regard rempli de fierté de sa Main, qu'il rencontra en premier.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à s'installer autour du banquet, quand Davos interpella son roi. Discrètement, il quitta la salle et rejoignit le chevalier dans le couloir. Le seigneur de Dragonstone partagea son ressenti vis à vis de la cérémonie puis reçu de la part de sa Main un présent. Il fronça les sourcils et découvrit avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait de la bannière de sa Maison, un cerf noir sur champ d'or.

« Prenez ceci en guise de cadeau de mariage, il est temps de reprendre vos véritables couleurs mon roi.. j'ai ajouté une couronne au cerf afin de symboliser votre légitimité au trône.. »

« C'est une bonne idée chevalier.. »

Un silence s'installa et Davos pouvait entendre Manderly l'appeler. Tout le monde était déjà à table et avait commencé à manger. Stannis se tourna vers le seigneur du château et grinça des dents, se rendant compte de son état d'ébriété. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, lui et sa famille étaient réputés pour êtres de grands connaisseurs en vin et en gâteaux, ce qui témoignait de leur corpulence. Il était assit entre ses fils, tous aussi large que lui. Dévorant une énième tranche de lard, qu'il coupa d'une gorgée de vin, il appela à nouveau Davos, le suppliant de le rejoindre à table.

« Comment avez vous fait pour le convaincre d'organiser le mariage, Sansa était censée être mariée à Ramsay Bolton.. »

« J'ai donné l'argument du non consentement, lady Stark n'a jamais voulu cela et Manderly a acquiescé. Ayant eu pitié pour elle, il a accepté l'annulation des vœux pour organiser votre mariage »

Le banquet venait de se terminer et c'est la mâchoire serrée que Stannis vit sa femme se diriger vers ses quartiers. Davos fit mine de ne rien remarquer alors que Wyman hurlait de rire en racontant à ses fils des blagues salaces. Le seigneur en eu la nausée, il ne supportait pas son comportement mais étant son hôte, il ferma les yeux. La boule au ventre il se leva pour aller vers sa chambre rejoindre sa femme. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avant, la coutume des anciens dieux ne pratiquait pas la cérémonie du coucher. Quelque part, il en était rassuré, il se souvenait encore de la fois où, sous les Sept, il s'était marié à Selyse et avait dû subir cette tradition. L'homme trouvait cela ridicule et particulièrement humiliant, il avait dû rejoindre son épouse en étant entouré de femmes plus ou moins aguicheuses qui le déshabillaient eu fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Le malaise qu'il avait ressentit quand il s'était retrouvé nu devant la porte de sa chambre le paralysa alors qu'il était arrivé devant la sienne. Stannis soupira un long moment et essaya de se décontracter mais sa mâchoire ne voulait pas se desserrer. Il entra doucement dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Madame »

Il salua Sansa qui l'attendait dans le lit et se tourna vers le mur afin d'éviter sa nudité. Son visage se crispa à nouveau, il n'avait jamais aimé faire cela, sauf avec Melisandre, mais la prêtresse était partie et il devait apprendre à vivre sans elle. Stannis se racla la gorge. Lorsqu'il avait consommé son mariage dans le lit souillé par son frère une heure avant, il s'était promit d'oublier ce désagréable instant. L'humiliation que Robert lui avait fait subir et son épouse qui le répugnait lui avait laissé une image désastreuse du mariage. Le corps sans forme et le visage maigre de sa femme , mélangés à sa folie l'avait écœuré, telle était la raison de ses rares visites maritales. Il s'était marié jeune et contrairement à Robert, même si elle était une femme, même si elle était nue contre lui, même si il fallait lui faire un enfant, Stannis n'avait jamais été vraiment intéressé. Seul le feu brûlant de sa sorcière rouge avait réussi à lui faire connaître le désir d'une femme. Il se tourna lentement pour rencontrer le regard inquiet de Sansa, qui relevait la couverture jusqu'à son cou afin de se cacher par pudeur. Le seigneur de Dragonstone mit de côté sa gêne et ses préjugés pour se déshabiller. Il posa soigneusement ses vêtements sur le fauteuil au pied du lit et rejoignit sa femme, le visage tendu.

« Rassurez vous lady Stark, je ne vous ferais pas de mal, je vous le promet »


	10. Chapter 10

Elle avançait d'un pas rapide vers le bois sacré. Durant son enfance ce lieu avait été son préféré et elle y retrouvait souvent son père avec qui elle discutait un moment. Sansa aimait le silence qui y régnait. Elle l'avait côtoyé de nombreuses fois en rêvassant de son futur, voulant à tout prix devenir la reine du futur roi Joffrey. La louve l'avait trouvé beau avec ses cheveux blonds et son regard sûr, cependant jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il soit si cruel et lui fasse tant de mal. La jeune femme l'avait vu mourir et c'est une peur paralysante qui l'avait saisi à l'inverse d'une libération. Pendant un moment elle s'était convaincue qu'il changerait et finirait par l'aimer mais le spectacle qu'elle fut obliger de regarder sur les remparts de la capitale avait finit par la persuader du contraire. Joffrey ne changerait pas pour elle et elle dû se résigner à oublier les enfants aux cheveux dorés qu'elle lui aurait donné. Tout en s'avançant vers l'entrée du bois, elle se rendit compte que fonder une famille n'avait été que son véritable but, autre que la survie lorsqu'elle était enfermée chez ses bourreaux. A l'inverse d'Arya, Sansa n'était pas aussi aventurière et la vie dont elle avait rêvé était la suite naturelle des choses. Tout comme sa mère lui avait rappelé étant jeune, elle devrait se marier et avoir des enfants comme toutes lady qui se respecte. Au loin, elle aperçu Stannis dans la neige, agenouillé devant l'arbre cœur. Elle avait remarqué qu'il essayait de s'intégrer et de respecter un maximum les coutumes du Nord. Pour la première fois Stannis s'essayait à une nouvelle religion sans être sous influence, il voulait unir tous les Nordiens à sa cause et c'est en se pliant à leur tradition qu'il réunirait le plus d'hommes. Une fois de retour à Dragonstone, il reprendrait les Sept tout en priant qu'ils lui soient favorables cette fois ci. Le seigneur était seul au pied de l'arbre et c'est l'esprit embrumé de doutes qu'il tentait de prier les anciens dieux. Depuis sa dernière défaite il demeurait méfiant et avait l'impression que la religion, que ce soit les anciens ou nouveaux dieux lui tournaient le dos. Au loin il entendit des chuchotements mais ne se retourna pas pour découvrir de qui il s'agissait.

Sansa avait trouvé Davos dans l'entrée et c'est le regard rivé vers l'arbre cœur qu'elle le rejoignit. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, immobile à observer son roi de loin. Se doutant qu'il devait être le plus fidèle et loyal de ses bannerets, elle se posta timidement à côté de lui.

« Vous voilà ma reine, j'ai justement quelque chose pour vous, je comptais venir vous l'apporter ce soir avant le dîner mais puisque vous êtes là.. je l'ai confectionné pour vous »

Sansa reçu une étrange figurine sculptée en bois, en l'examinant de plus près elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'un loup Stark, symbole de sa Maison. Gêné elle le remercia d'un signe de tête. Davos était gentil et voulait qu'elle se sente bien dans cette nouvelle vie. Les problèmes qu'elle avait eu autrefois l'avait marqué car elle n'était encore qu'une enfant et il avait toujours eu de la peine pour elle. Il l'avait toujours caché à Stannis mais dorénavant il pouvait se permettre de la rassurer.

« Je venais ici pour prier, je ne savais pas qu'il était présent, je reviendrai plus tard.. »

« Non restez, ne soyez pas effrayée »

Il tendit son bras dans la direction de son roi afin de l'inviter à le rejoindre. Elle s'exécuta et vint trouver son époux qui fut étonné de la voir. Il ne se releva pas pour l'accueillir et resta tête basse agenouillé dans le neige. Sansa l'imita et ferma les yeux, elle avait prié durant de longs soirs lorsqu'elle était enfermée à Port Réal et depuis sa fuite avec Baelish elle avait subitement arrêté.

« Votre père était un homme honorable, un homme bon et honnête, il soutenait ma cause.. »

Le cœur de la louve se serra et même si le temps avait passé, le décès brutal de Ned était toujours une affaire délicate pour elle, tout comme celui de sa mère et de son frère. Elle avait essayé de persuader Port Réal de sa révolte face à cette trahison et avait appris à mentir devant le roi, mais elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même.

Elle jeta un regard furtif à Stannis, il s'était rasé et coupé les cheveux le jour de ses noces, ce qui lui avait donné meilleure mine. Cependant, les jours défilants elle pouvait sentir sa barbe drue repousser et c'est en grimaçant à chaque baiser chastes qu'elle passait quelques nuits à ses côtés. Il avait été doux, tout comme il lui avait promis, il soufflait la bougie et s'exécutait dans le silence de la pièce noire. Encore perturbée par les évènements, la louve ne ressentait aucunes émotions mais sa présence lui permettait d'éviter la solitude et c'est la voix tremblante qu'elle lui avait demandé de rester quelques rares nuits auprès d'elle. Non pas qu'elle était amoureuse mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait Joffrey et Ramsay dont la sournoiserie et la cruauté dépassaient l'imagination. Stannis basculait sur le côté, se tenant loin d'elle au bord du lit et quittait la pièce dès le levé du jour. La louve appréhendait le jour où elle tomberait enceinte mais la simple idée qu'il s'agissait de sa destinée faisait peu à peu retomber la pression. Elle avait tant perdu confiance en elle qu'elle se sentait impuissante et incapable face aux situations de la vie. Cette douloureuse sensation qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle se replongeait dans ses souvenirs lui rappela la bataille de Blackwater. La peur qui l'avait submergeait alors que Cersei lui racontait ce que ferait Stannis une fois la capitale acquise l'avait marqué et elle avait cru sa vie terminée à la fin de cette guerre.

« Lorsque vous avez tenté de prendre Port Réal, m'auriez vous faite exécuter si vous aviez réussi à prendre le trône ? »

Le seigneur tourna brutalement ses yeux dans sa direction et la dévisagea. Toujours agenouillés côte à côte, il se demanda pourquoi elle repensait à cette période. Son visage se tordit en une moue boudeuse et c'est en s'imposant de sa voix forte qu'il lui répondit le regard glacial.

« Non, vous étiez prisonnière de ce bâtard de Joffrey, je ne vous aurez pas exécuté.. lui par contre si, ainsi que sa mère régente qui a déshonoré sa famille. J'aurais mis leur tête sur une pique, tout comme son frère, le Régicide. Je ne pardonne pas facilement et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de revendication, le trône me revenait de droit, je n'aurait même pas eu à leur déclarer la guerre s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi fiers et avide de pouvoir»

« Vous avez raison »

« Pourquoi créer des lois si nous ne les respectons pas, pourquoi un enfant illégitime, issu de l'inceste se proclame roi et se permet de diriger Westeros alors que cette place me revient de droit. Ce n'étaient pas Joffrey et ce n'est pas Tommen qui gouvernent, c'est Cersei Lannister. Si je pouvais l'a faire arrêter puis exécuter pour toute la trahison et l'humiliation qu'elle a fait subir à sa Maison ainsi qu'à mon Royaume.. »

Sa voix grave et forte brisa le silence du bois sacré, il détourna la tête et planta ses yeux sombres dans la neige. Il réajusta son manteau de fourrure face au froid qui saisissait le Nord et après quelques minutes sans dire un mot, il se leva et laissa sa femme au pied de l'arbre. Il venait de prier les anciens dieux afin qu'ils lui accordent la victoire et c'est avec la ferme intention de gagner qu'il croisa Davos et gagna ses appartements.

* * *

 **La bataille de Winterfell approche et la fic se termine petit à petit, n'hésitez pas à laisser des review ! ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Stannis était dans la Chambre de la Table peinte, située à l'étage à Dragonstone. Il s'agissait du lieu où il passait le plus clair de son temps, à peaufiner sa stratégie militaire. Accoudé contre la table, il déplaça un pion puis deux avant de grimacer, il avait perdu beaucoup d'hommes en un court laps de temps. Le seigneur fit quelques pas dans la pièce en méditant, il devait agir rapidement s'il voulait remporter la guerre. Il continua à marcher de long en large quand il vint s'arrêter face à la table. Avec étonnement, il se rendit compte que ses pions avaient disparus et que seuls ceux des Bolton apparaissaient. Il ressentit soudainement une douleur le saisir dans la poitrine et son cœur accéléra, il y posa une main afin de calmer ses pulsations cardiaques. Ne comprenant pas la situation, il grommela en se baissant afin de vérifier si les pions n'étaient pas tombés sous la table. Stannis tomba sur le dernier au sol, la figurine en bois représentant le cerf enflammé était cassée en deux. Toujours autant surpris et méfiant face à cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus étrange, il ramassa l'objet et l'observa. A la vue de la fissure qui séparait la tête du corps de l'animal, il comprit sa défaite. Le seigneur de Dragonstone se crispa et se mordit la lèvre, il ne comprenait pas. Il se sentit faible et il se releva pour reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il se trouva nez à nez avec Melisandre Il eut un sursaut et recula d'un pas. Elle état partie, elle avait quitté Châteaunoir sous peine d'être exécutée et elle revenait le hanter. Comment avez t-elle fait pour pénétrer dans le château sans éveiller l'attention des gardes.. L'homme la dévisagea un instant, ses longs cheveux rouges tombant le long de son dos et ce sourire mesquin qu'elle arborait, lui avaient manqué, il ne pouvait pas le dénier. Il avait l'impression de revivre cette scène où elle s'était offerte à lui. Stannis détourna les yeux, se sentant un peu plus attiré par le regard persuasif de la prêtresse.

« Je vous croyais partie, pourquoi être revenue, que me voulez vous ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et s'avança vers le seigneur qui pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer à nouveau, il resta immobile et attendit qu'elle vienne à lui. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle allait faire car elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant et il décida alors de prendre les choses en main, il ne voulait pas se faire avoir une nouvelle fois. Il lui attrapa le bras et la plaqua contre lui, la sensation de son corps contre le sien le fit gémir et il l'embrassa passionnément. Stannis voulait rattraper le temps où elle avait été absente. Il avait rêvé plusieurs fois d'elle et enfin il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras. Melisandre s'accrocha à ses épaules et détourna la tête pour rompre le baiser. L'homme laissa échapper un grognement de frustration lorsqu'un cri de stupeur sortit de sa bouche. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds face à la femme lui faisant face. Sansa était debout, immobile devant lui, comme si elle avait été là depuis le début.

« Vous allez reprendre Winterfell.. »

Il ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il fut encore plus choqué par la vision, Selyse était présente et Sansa s'était évaporée comme par enchantement. Il fit quelques pas en arrière en essayant de comprendre. Il se sentait en danger face à ces étrangetés. Il cligna à nouveau des yeux et son ancienne épouse était toujours présente, arborant son visage triste et sans vie.

« Je ne vous ai rien donné mon roi, seulement des enfants morts nés.. »

L'homme avait envie de hurler mais il en était incapable, il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de la sorcière rouge et voilà qu'elle avait de nouveau disparue. Son épouse avait fait de même et il se retrouvait désormais devant Selyse, qui s'était suicidait quelques temps plus tôt. Stannis cherchait ses mots face à une femme le dévisageant d'un regard plus noir que la nuit.

« Comment est-ce possible, vous êtes morte, j'ai vu mes hommes détacher votre corps !»

Elle tourna la tête pour pointer du doigt une silhouette au fond de la pièce. Le seigneur était incapable de distinguer ce qu'elle montrait réellement. Il plissa les yeux et s'avança vers la forme au loin. Au bout de quelques pas, il se sentit comme paralysé et le fond de la pièce s'enflamma faisant retentir les cris de Shireen lorsqu'elle avait été sacrifié. Stannis passa son bras devant ses yeux afin de se cacher de ce spectacle odieux et il se retourna pour parler à Selyse. Son regard haineux et rempli de culpabilité réussirent à changer son visage impassible en un visage honteux. Sa bouche se tordit alors que ses yeux cherchaient un endroit où se poser.

« J'aurais dû vous tuer lorsque j'en avais l'occasion, j'aurais dû venger lord Renly, le véritable roi de Westeros »

Il se tourna brutalement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Brienne. L'homme se sentait encerclait, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et sa respiration était saccadée. Stannis passa une main sur son visage dans l'espoir d'effacer ces images qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Il sentit soudainement un vent glacial effleurer ses joues, et des flocons de neige tombèrent au sol, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Tout en dévisageant Brienne, dont le regard accusateur ne le lâchait pas, il fut pris d'une violente douleur dans le dos et y passa sa main. Tremblante et incertaine, il constata dans la plus grande des stupeurs qu'elle était couverte de sang. La douleur qui l'avait saisi s'accentua et il se retourna pour voir Ramsay le sourire aux lèvres et l'épée rouge sang à la main. Stannis ouvrit grand sa bouche et voulu protester, il bégaya et s'écroula au sol.

En un cri cauchemardesque, le seigneur de Dragonstone se réveilla en sursaut et trempé de sueur, dans son lit. La bataille pour Winterfell approchait et il venait de rêver de sa mort.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici l'un des derniers chapitres de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)**

 **Désolée pour ce retard, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, mais j'étais partie en vacances et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire !**

 **A bientôt et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là, tout comme les autres nuits d'ailleurs. Son sommeil était agité et rempli de cauchemars dans lesquels il voyait sa défaite. Il ne devait pas perdre, pas à nouveau, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Le soleil commençait à se lever et Stannis était déjà debout. Il ne se sentait pas fatigué malgré ses insomnies à répétition et depuis une bonne partie de la nuit, alors que l'obscurité envahissait encore le château, il était accoudé à la table militaire afin de peaufiner à nouveau sa stratégie. Voulant être sûr de remporter la victoire, il préférait s'épuiser à cette tâche que de se reposer en vain.

Melisandre et sa magie n'étaient plus présentes et c'est par la force militaire qu'il remporterait cette guerre. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'une prêtresse qui lisait l'avenir dans les flammes, son avenir n'était pas prédit et c'était à lui de l'écrire. C'était un homme qui ne se laissait pas abattre si facilement, il avait perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre, il avait su adopter une nouvelle tactique pour enrôler plus de soldats dans son armée, il s'était allié du Nord, et en avait tiré les avantages.

Le seigneur de Dragonstone était concentré et il n'abandonnerait pas ses objectifs et c'est déterminé qu'il déplaça un pion sur la table.

« Lord Stannis ! Pardonnez moi de vous déranger mais si vous pouviez me suivre, j'aimerai vous montrer quelque chose.. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps Manderly ! »

« Bien.. mon seigneur, mais dès que vous trouverez le temps, jetez un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.. »

Il se retourna violemment et dévisagea le petit homme, son visage se crispa alors qu'il cherchait une réponse dans son regard. Le seigneur l'invita d'un geste du bras à s'approcher de la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Un vent glacial pénétra dans l'enceinte de la pièce et des frissons parcoururent l'échine de Stannis. Méfiant, il avança vers la fenêtre sans quitter Manderly du regard puis il planta ses yeux dans le vide où une armée de Nordiens attendait en rang.

« STANNIS ! STANNIS ! »

« Ils sont à vous Stannis, votre mariage avec lady Sansa et votre détermination à libérer Winterfell, à rallier le Nord tout entier, même les Karstark se sont joins à vous »

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur son visage, il ne souriait pas beaucoup et le peu de fois où son visage se détendait était signe de victoire personnelle. Le seigneur de Dragonstone salua l'homme puis partit trouver sa nouvelle armée de plus près. En se dirigeant vers les escaliers, il croisa Theon qui, une nouvelle fois, essayait tant bien que mal de rester digne devant le cerf. Certes il faisait des progrès, mais ce traumatisme qu'il avait subi face à Ramsay resterait à jamais ancré en lui et c'est une peur panique qui le dévorait dès qu'il croisait le seigneur à qui il était rattaché. Stannis s'arrêta un instant et le toisa du regard, pendant que Theon attendait, tête baissée.

« Dites à lady Sansa de préparer ses affaires, je veux qu'elle vois les yeux dépités des Bolton au moment où je prendrai le château.. »

« Allez vous les tuer mon seigneur ? »

« Ils ne méritent pas la pitié.. préparez les chevaux»

* * *

Sansa s'était vu obligée d'accompagner Stannis et c'est anxieuse qu'elle préparait ses affaires. Elle avait peur de se rapprocher de Winterfell et la simple idée d'imaginer Ramsay près d'elle la faisait frissonner. Theon était au fond de la chambre et attendait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il devait aller préparer les chevaux au plus vite sur ordre du seigneur de Dragonstone et se dirigea vers la porte afin de quitter la pièce

« Theon, attends ! Reste avec moi s'il te plaît.. »

« Lady Sansa, j'ai reçu l'ordre de seller les cheveux, lord Stannis ne va pas apprécier si je ne le fais pas de suite »

« Les chevaux peuvent attendre et je m'occupe de Stannis, reste avec moi, le temps que je prépare mes affaires, je ne supporte plus la solitude. Quand je suis seule, je revois Ramsay et ses yeux perfides.. »

La louve en eut la nausée et elle arrêta subitement son récit. Elle essaya de lancer un timide sourire à son interlocuteur alors qu'elle pliait ses vêtements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'un silence de plombs avait envahi la chambre, on vint frapper à la porte. Theon sursauta et Sansa ouvrit doucement pour se retrouver face à Davos.

Ce dernier la salua puis entra. Il dévisagea l'homme puis le salua aussi et se tourna vers la fille Stark.

« Ma dame, vous devriez me suivre, nous allons bientôt partir, quant à vous, hâtez vous de préparer les chevaux, lord Stannis n'est pas un homme de patience »

* * *

Après de longues heures de marche dans le froid hivernal du Nord, l'armée de Stannis arriva aux alentours de Winterfell. Le vent glacial dévorait le corps fatigué du seigneur qui n'était pas habitué au froid extrême. Il avait quitté sa canne depuis peu mais se sentait apte à combattre malgré la large cicatrice qui s'emparait désormais de sa jambe. L'homme ordonna à ses hommes de monter les tentes et de laisser la plus grande et la plus confortable à sa femme.

Voir ses soldats dans la neige lui rappela la tragédie qui s'était abattue sur lui quelques temps plus tôt et il grimaça sous l'immense peine qui venait de le submerger. Stannis décida de s'isoler dans sa propre tente en attendant que son armée soit prête, ils partiraient dès le levé du soleil.

« Mon roi, lady Sansa est dans sa tente et se repose, si vous voulez.. »

« Laissez moi seul ser Davos, préparez vous pour la bataille et restez concentré, je ne pardonnerai pas la défaite »

Davos n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase et il se retrouvait face à un mur qu'il ne pouvait franchir, coincé entre l'autorité de son seigneur et sa volonté de le conseiller. Il aurait voulu l'encourager à rendre visite à la louve car la guerre approchait et on ne se savait pas à l'avance si on reviendrait vivant. Il observa longuement Stannis dont les traits durcis par l'anxiété l'avait fait vieillir de quelques années. Sa barbe épaisse grisonnante avait repoussé et lui donnait une allure de vagabond, contrastant avec le sang royal qui coulait dans ses veines. Les horreurs de la guerre et celles qu'il avaient connu dans sa vie personnelle l'avait marqué autant mentalement que physiquement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi austère plus jeune, certes il n'était pas très souriant ni joyeux mais jamais il n'avait été aussi sombre. Ces détails, Davos s'en moquait car il restait persuadé que le trône avait besoin d'un roi tel que lui, un roi qui ne se laissait pas abattre et qui savait se montrer honorable mais aussi intransigeant. Cette scène lui rappelait celle qu'il avait vécu lorsqu'il était entré dans la tente de son seigneur peu avant le début de la bataille. Face à la prêtresse rouge, il n'avait pas fait le poids et avait du se résoudre au repli, quittant la tente pour avoir comme seule réponse un long silence. Stannis ne voulait rien entendre, lorsqu'il était d'une humeur massacrante, sa Main ne servait à rien et il préférait s'isoler plutôt qu'écouter ses conseils avisés.

Le lendemain, il fut le premier à seller son cheval, préférant rester digne si cette journée devait être sa dernière. Le Chevalier Oignon le rejoignit rapidement et il quittèrent le campement à la tête de l'armée. Le roi se retourna à nouveau et jeta un regard à sa bannière qui flottait dans le vent, il l'a représenterait fièrement jusqu'à la fin de la bataille.

* * *

Sansa attendait assise dans sa tente, son cœur frappait fort dans sa poitrine et elle ne savait pas si la cause était le combat et la défaite qui planait ou s'il s'agissait de la potentielle libération de son château. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et avait pensé à son père, elle aurait tant aimé qu'il soit présent. La jeune femme se revoyait à ses côtés à Port Réal, lorsqu'elle l'ignorait, préférant écouter ses sentiments plutôt que sa raison. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit présent pour lui dire combien il était fier d'elle face à tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle aurait aimé qu'il l'a conseille, comme avant et cette fois-ci, elle l'écouterait sans hésiter. Si seulement il pouvait être là.. une larme avait perlé le long de sa joue alors qu'elle cherchait le sommeil.

Entendant les chevaux quitter le campement, elle se leva pour ouvrir le pans de la tente et observer les soldats au loin. La bannière Baratheon s'éloignait peu à peu et une sensation de vertige l'a saisit soudainement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peur. Son visage était serré alors que Theon l'a rejoignait pour veiller quelque peu sur elle.

Il lui tendit la main et ensemble, ils s'avancèrent pour observer de loin l'armée qui s'était dangereusement approchée de Winterfell. Sansa aperçu les soldats Bolton arriver au galop et elle serra involontairement la main de Theon, de peur de ce qui allait arriver. Les deux armées se faisaient face et, à pleine vitesse, elles se rencontrèrent. Des cris retentirent alors qu'elle voyait les hommes de Stannis tomber petit à petit. C'est en priant mentalement qu'elle s'avança de nouveau afin de voir un peu plus la scène, elle avait peur de se retrouver à nouveau seule et Stannis ne devait pas mourir. Si elle se retrouvait seule, un seigneur pourrait à nouveau abuser d'elle, alors la protection du cerf était pour elle, même si elle devait le supporter, une bénédiction. A ses côtés, elle ne risquait rien.

« Sansa, revenez ! »

Elle stoppa net et fut surprise en distinguant que les hommes de Stannis étaient au final plus nombreux que ceux des Bolton, elle se sentit mieux, malgré un soupçon de peur toujours présent.

* * *

Stannis observa autour de lui et constata le nombre de corps qui gisait à ses pieds, il avait perdu beaucoup d'hommes, mais il s'agissait d'une guerre et il était normal que des soldats tombent au combat. Autour de lui se trouvait aussi des Bolton et c'est en slalomant entre les morts qu'il rejoignit Davos. Ce dernier avait subi une blessure à la poitrine et c'est grimaçant de douleur qu'il avança péniblement vers son roi. Le seigneur lui ordonna de quitter le champ de bataille pour se faire soigner au camp avant que la blessure ne s'aggrave d'avantage, mais face au refus catégorique de sa Main, il dut renoncer à son autorité.

« Stannis Baratheon ! »

Il se retourna brutalement pour voir avancer dans sa direction, Ramsay Bolton, qui le dévisageait d'un regard empli de haine. Le seigneur de Dragonstone dégaina son épée et avança à son tour. Il avait rêvé de sa mort mais ce n'était pas ce combat qui lui ôterait la vie. Il tuerait le bâtard des Bolton pour sa perfidie, pour son arrogance, pour sa cruauté, pour ses vices et pour son Royaume.

Le visage glacial et déterminé, il se retourna pour faire un signe de tête à Davos. Ce dernier ordonna à tous les soldats du cerf de s'éloigner pour laisser les deux hommes combattre en duel.

Stannis prit une longue inspiration et eut une pensée pour Shireen, puis, dans un hurlement de colère, il chargea, l'épée levée, un Ramsay Bolton toujours aussi convaincu de sa victoire.

Alors que les coups fusaient violemment et que la rage était au plus haut point, l'un des deux combattants s'écroula dans la neige, la poitrine ensanglantée.


	13. Chapter 13

L'épée couverte de sang, le corps épuisé et la respiration haletante, Stannis observa attentivement son adversaire au sol. Agonisant, il fixa son regard haineux pour entendre le rire sadique de Ramsay sortir de sa bouche. Le seigneur en fut écœuré, même s'il venait de remporter la bataille, son ennemi ne cesserait de le mépriser et cela, même gravement blessé, jamais il ne capitulerait. L'homme planta à nouveau ses yeux, rempli de dégout, dans les siens, quand il sentit une voix derrière lui:

« Mon roi, que faisons nous de lui ? J'ai envoyé des hommes vérifier la tour du château et Roose Bolton y est enfermé avec quelques hommes.. »

Il ne lui répondit pas de suite, soutenant son regard avec une profonde déception, mélangée à une arrogance aussi forte que son celle de son adversaire. Ce dernier se mit à rire à nouveau plus fort, d'un rire strident et glacial, puis un flot de sang sorti de sa bouche et il cracha jusqu'à rouler sur le côté pour ne pas étouffer.

« Amenez le au campement, nous nous occuperons de Roose Bolton plus tard.. surveillez le château, je ne veux pas qu'il s'échappe ! »

Ramsay fut trainer de force, laissant de large traces dans la neige, il finit par émettre un cri de souffrance qui s'arrêta soudainement quand il se retrouva au pied de la tente de Stannis. Ne comprenant pas exactement la situation, il se tordit de douleur en essayant de chercher autour de lui, mais personne n'était présent, il était seul, devant la tente.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent quand une personne en sortit, la démarche assurée et le regard dur, elle s'avança vers le prisonnier. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes pour réagir, puis, lorsqu'il comprit ce qui allait lui arriver, il éclata de rire face à la jeune femme lui faisant face. Sansa était là, devant lui, les yeux planté dans les siens. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas elle qui était genoux à sa merci, mais lui et il ne pouvait rien faire. Après avoir murmuré quelques paroles à voix basse pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre, il ricana, de façon sordide et grotesque, comme s'il se forçait et la louve lui flanqua une gifle si brutale que sa tête fut projetée et il s'effondra au sol.

« Relevez vous ! »

Stannis sortit à son tour de la tente, il avait longuement discuté avec sa femme et lui avait laissé le choix, c'était elle qui décidait de son sort. Se sentant responsable d'elle, il avait trouvé cela juste de lui en parler avant d'exécuter une quelconque sentence lui même. Elle avait subit beaucoup trop d'horreur de la main de Ramsay pour qu'il ferme les yeux et ignore les faits.

Le Bolton se redressa et resta à genoux, silencieux. Il ne détacha pas son regard furieux de celui de Sansa, ce qui pour la première fois, ne la déstabilisa pas, nullement, ce fut l'homme qui commença à baisser les yeux en premier.

« Tuez le »

« Êtes vous sûre madame ? »

« Tuez le »

Le ton froid qu'elle venait de prendre en prononçant cette phrase fit frissonner Ramsay, il savait qu'il allait mourir mais ne pensait pas la louve si courageuse de prendre une telle décision. Stannis acquiesça et attrapa son épée puis il vint se placer devant l'homme qui commençait enfin à paniquer. Jetant des regards autour de lui, la respiration rapide et coupée, les yeux presque exorbités sous la tension qui l'envahissait petit à petit, Ramsay n'était pas bien.

« Moi, Stannis Baratheon, roi légitime de Westeros, roi des Andals et des premiers Hommes, protecteur des Sept Royaumes, je vous condamne, Ramsay Bolton, à la peine de mort, avez vous un dernier mot à prononcer ?»

Il ne répondit pas et plongea son regard dans celui de son exécuteur, comme s'il venait d'accepter son sort. Un murmure sortit de sa bouche alors que Stannis balançait sa lame en arrière afin d'avoir l'élan nécessaire.

En une seconde, le temps se figea et Ramsay crut apercevoir une silhouette approcher. Paralysé sous la peur, malgré l'incroyable cruauté qui l'habitait, il se rendit soudainement compte qu'une partie d'humanité résidait en lui. Il pouvait sentir l'angoisse et la peur de la mort le submerger alors que dans son esprit, son côté machiavélique ne cherchait qu'à sortir, laissant le peu de sentiments qui l'anéantissait subitement. L'homme devant lui se dessina petit à petit sous le regard perdu de Ramsay, qui sentait le poids de l'épée de son bourreau au dessus de sa tête. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il put enfin voir le véritable visage de celui qui l'observait depuis le début, caché dans l'ombre:

« Reek ! »

Stannis, après avoir adressé un dernier regard interrogatif à sa femme, abaissa violemment son épée, réduisant son ennemi en deux parties. Sansa n'avait rien ressentit et l'once de joie qui s'agitait au fond d'elle, marqué par cette libération, était obscurcie par la froideur et les vices qu'elle avait enduré. La louve porta longuement son regard sur son ancien époux, un goût amère dans la bouche.

* * *

L'armée de Stannis avait encerclé Winterfell, laissant à Roose deux possibilités, celle de rester tranché entre ses murs ou celle de se rendre. Dans tous les cas, il finirait par payer pour ses crimes, que ce soit par la mort ou l'emprisonnement. Le froid prenait de plus en plus ses droits sur le Nord et la neige se mit à nouveau à tomber. Le seigneur de Dragonstone, impatient d'en finir avec cette guerre pour reprendre celle qu'il avait commencé depuis le début, décida d'accélérer les choses et c'est dans un dernier ultimatum, après deux semaines de siège, que le seigneur écorché se rendit. Roose avait apprit quelques temps plus tôt la mort de son fils et c'est par lâcheté qu'il déposa les armes aux pieds du Cerf, qui prit la décision de l'enfermer jusqu'à ce que le Nord se mette d'accord sur une fin raisonnable.

Il avait prit de force ses terres et avait profité des Nordiens, de son peuple, cependant, même si par devoir il se devait de rendre justice, il restait honorable et compter un mort de plus à son tableau, par sa main n'était pas de son avis.

Quand un arrangement fut décidé, les Nordiens prirent les devants et la sentence de sa mort fut prononcée par le Nord entier, laissant à Stannis la liberté de rentrer à Dragonstone avec sa femme.

Contre toute attente, la Louve n'avait pas saigné depuis un moment et son ventre s'arrondissait un peu plus chaque jour. Stannis aurait bientôt un nouvel héritier. Il ne perdait pas l'image, ni le souvenir de sa fille, mais ces jours douloureux s'effaçaient doucement de sa mémoire. Depuis, il avait remporté cette victoire qui l'avait tant fait perdre et telle était l'une de ses principales devises, il fallait avancer, toujours avancer et ne pas se retourner.

Il avait désormais avec son épouse, des liens plus étroits, contrairement à Selyse, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi profonds que ceux qui résidaient entre des époux aimants.

Ayant apprit de ses échecs, il essayait d'écouter d'avantage Davos, pour son plus grand bonheur, lui qui était resté dans l'ombre durant un moment, voyant son roi échouer alors qu'il se sentait inutile.

L'armée de Stannis s'était renforcée depuis qu'il avait envoyé des hommes aux Mur afin qu'ils soutiennent la Garde de Nuit face à une éventuelle invasion de Marcheurs Blancs. Le Cerf couronné s'en occuperait après, il l'avait promit, mais avant, il devait accomplir son but ultime, celui de prendre Port Réal pour enfin siéger sur ce trône qui lui revenait.

* * *

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés et Tommen Lannister, soit disant Baratheon était toujours aux commandes du Royaume. Davos avança vers Stannis, lui tendant un parchemin qui venait d'arriver le jour même. Persuadé de l'importance de ses dires, il n'avait plus peur de parler, quitte à de nouveau, blesser son roi en lui démontrant la vérité, qu'il avait eu tant de mal à discerner auparavant.

« Mon roi, les Mormont viennent de rejoindre notre cause.. votre armée s'agrandit, que comptez vous faire ? »

Les images de la bataille de Blackwater défilèrent sous ses yeux et un nœud apparu au fond de son ventre, se serrant d'avantage au fil des souvenirs qu'il se remémorait. Stannis revoyait le feu grégeois, dévorant sa flotte, l'armée conduite par le fantôme de Renly, dont l'armure étincelante avait réussit à le faire douter sur une folie naissante. Puis, alors que les cris et le bruits des épées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, il sentit ce sentiment de honte et d'échec qui l'avait submergé lorsque ses hommes l'avait empoigné pour quitter le champs de bataille face à la défaite.

« J'ai pris Winterfell, je prendrai le trône, retenez cela Davos, les Lannister ne me retiendront pas, personne ne le peut, car je me relèverai toujours.. nous partons demain pour Port Réal, vous commanderez une partie de l'armée, avertissez les hommes et retenez bien ceci, je veux ce trône, je n'échouerai pas cette fois ci, quitte à ce que la capitale baigne dans le sang ! »

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas déçu ! (Bien entendu, Stannis réussit à prendre le trône et devient roi de Westeros.. peut être ! .. peut être une petite suite je ne sais pas encore !)**

 **En attendant de nouvelles fictions sur GoT, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et je vous dis à bientôt ! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous !

Je souhaitais poster ce message à la suite de mon dernier chapitre mais j'ai vu que cela allait tout chambouler et faire ceci est donc plus pratique, même s'il ne s'agit pas d'un « nouveau chapitre ».

Je me rends compte que cette fiction, « L'hiver d'un Roi » est toujours lue (et je vous en remercie ! :) , en étant complète et terminée. Ce message s'adresse donc aux nouveaux lecteurs:

 **Pour ceux qui souhaitent continuer à suivre les aventures de Stannis, sachez que j'ai mis en ligne la suite de cette fiction, intitulée « Le Cerf couronné » ! Donc si vous voulez la lire, n'hésitez pas !**

Message passé, je vous souhaite de bonnes lectures :)

Tendevils


End file.
